I Can't Let Go
by PaiChan33
Summary: Kasumi finds herself knocking at Ryu Hayabusa's door.


I Can't Let Go

**Summary**: Kasumi finds herself knocking at Hayabusa's door.

**Pairing/s**: Kasumi/Ryu Hayabusa

**Rating**: T

A/N: another KasumixRyu fic. I live for this couple, even if in reality they aren't really. Also, please read "Love And Ninja Drama". It's good and it's a HayatexHitomi, KasumixRyu, EliotxAyane fic. I'm also working on a new one. Will give you an hint on what it is;)

**Disclaimer**: All Dead Or Alive and Ninja Gaiden characters belong to KOEI TECMO, TECMO and Team Ninja.

**Did You Know?** Leo or Eleonora from TEKKEN is a copy from Eliot.

**Facts**: Yosuke Hayashi took away the evidence that Ryu and Irene had something. Even if they are married, I don't think it's a great idea for a Ninja like him to be tied when he has so many missions.

One-shot

...

'_I shouldn't be here._' She thinks. What is she doing here? She should be at Hitomi's apartment, not here. She promised herself to forget him, to let him go, like she let her brother and half-sister go. Hitomi would be worried, she should go, but her feet a glued to the spot, her gloved hand, balled into a fist, is stuck in the air, right in front of the door.

'Should I knock?' She asks herself. What should she do?

After a debate with her mind, she finally plants three soft knocks on the door, instantly regretting it. She turns on her heels, and just made one step before the deep voice stops her.

"Kasumi?"

Kasumi closes her eyes. She shouldn't have come here. The young kunoichi starts walking away, until she feels an arm stilling her to the spot.

"Wait, Kasumi." She couldn't move. Not under his touch. The best she could bear to do is try to squirm away. She can't be here. She can't turn to see him again. Or else, she'll never forget him. But now is too late.

"Hayabusa..." She manages to croak out.

"Come, come in." Hayabusa grabs her wrist and pulls her inside. Kasumi wants to turn, walk away and never come back, but she couldn't look away from those dark emerald eyes. Those eyes, who captivated her into doing his wanting. Once in, they just stare at each other.

"Kasumi, how are you? How have you been doing?" Asks Hayabusa. Kasumi manages a small smile.

"Since Hayate exiled me, I've just... Been living like a normal person. I live with a friend, from the Dead Or Alive Tournament." She responds. Hayabusa nods.

"I see. But why are you here, Kasumi? I know why you chose your ninja gear to not attract attention, but I still don't know why you came here. Is Ayane following you?" The Ultimate Ninja asks. The Kunoichi of Destiny shuffles her feet uncomfortably in the awkward silence that follows. What could she say, really? 'I came because I felt like it'? Or maybe,'I came because I want to let go of you, because my feelings for you haven't changed'? Or,'I came because I love you so much, it hurts'? No. That only happened in the movies her and Hitomi used to watch.

"I came because I missed you." She didn't know where that came from. Now Hayabusa will think she's a fool, a pity. She waits for a reply that would blow her away and shatter her into a million of pieces.

Only it never comes. The only thing that blows her away is the kiss Hayabusa plants on her cheek. His lips are like fire and for a moment, she thinks that he left a burn mark there. Kasumi stares at him with wide hazel eyes, as if he's done something illegal.

Suddenly a flame lights up in her, and she does the one thing her mind screamed at her not to do, but her body and heart begged her hard to do so.

She kisses him. She presses her lips to his firmly, entangling her fingers through his now-short dark brown hair. The Ultimate Ninja replies her kisses with the same intensity, but also, with the same desperation. Two years since they felt their lips pressed against each others. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her, but he couldn't control himself. Like he cannot control himself right now.

* * *

They shouldn't have done this.

They shouldn't have kissed. They shouldn't have touched. They shouldn't have done THIS. Kasumi's intentions were to let him go, to free him, like freeing a bird out of its cage. Now it was going to be harder to let go.

'But I can't...' She whimpers internally, slowly turning her head to meet the peaceful sleeping face of her former lover, who she thinks desired to be it again. But she couldn't. She would just be a bump on the road for him, for his life-threatening missions. No, she cannot let feelings get the best of her. Not this time. She has to leave, she has to leave him and start over.

Would it be wrong to say that she wanted to start over with him? He promised her that when he'll be done, he will come to her, but he had much left to do. How long is "much left"? A year, two? A decade? A century? She always asked herself the same questions, but never go her answers.

"You are not leaving me again, Kasumi." She hears him mumble to her side. Kasumi sighs.

"Hayabusa, I can't stay here. Ayane will find me-..." The Hayabusa Ninja cuts her off.

"No, you are just looking for excuses to leave me again." He snaps quietly. Kasumi stares at her lap. She hated lying to him; especially about her half-sister. Ayane wouldn't dare approach her since Hayate exiled her. And she knew that Ayane knows better than to defy the leader's, in other words her half-brother's, rules.

Hayabusa can read her like a book. Even if Kasumi attempted to lie to him, she would miserably fail, because he would see right through it. The Kunoichi of Destiny starts to chew on her lower lip, desperately, silently begging her mind to find something to leave him. Nothing, there was nothing that could help her and she realizes; she couldn't leave him. Not again. That would break her heart, break her soul, and the last thing she wants is Hitomi incessantly asking her if she was alright.

"I can't leave you, not again..." She whispers. Hayabusa remains silent. He knows what debate she is having with her mind.

"Then don't." He finally says, after minutes of agonizing silence.

"I won't. I love you." Why did she have to say those words? Kasumi closes her eyes, again, waiting for the words that will shatter her.

"I love you." Is what comes out of the Dragon Ninja's mouth. Kasumi's eyes snap open and she turns to look at him, tears welling in them. She flings herself at him, laughing, crying, choking, but most importantly, all of them are out joy. Joy to be with the one she loves again. The only problem now is to tell Hitomi that she won't be living with her anymore...

A/N: how was it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me if you like it or not.


End file.
